Superior
by Creager
Summary: Otaku, normalers, and Inhumans are about to meet their match after years grudging living under the Otaku Monarchy. A half otaku is born who will shake the world as she knows it. Of course, meeting your family always helps. So many things could happen R&R!
1. Prologue

"Mommy? Mommy? What's wrong?" I asked, tapping her shoulder. Her long hair was covering her face, but it was obvious she was crying. She'd been doing that ever since she got that phone call yesterday.

The doorbell rang insistently. Mommy got up, wiped her eyes (getting black stuff all over her face) and waddled to the door, cradling her big tummy. Mommy said that it was my baby brother that made her so big, but I didn't see how, considering I don't have one.

"Hello, Mrs. Dietz. I understand you got our call?" a man in a very crisp suit said. At this, Mommy burst into tears again. He invited himself in, along with another man and lady, also wearing suits.

The second man lead Mommy to a chair, and we all sat in the living room, staring at each other.

"I'm guessing you know why we are here." The first man said, staring intently at a clipboard. "You are being accused of cheating on your husband, a hardworking Normaler. Not only that, but you are accused of interacting with an Otaku sexually, and having a child." At this, he glanced at me. Returning his gaze to my mom, he continued. "For being disloyal and having an illegal child, you are being charged with a lifetime in prison."

Mommy burst into tears again. "Wh-what about Ai-chan? And.. and.." she sobbed, clutching her tummy.

"Your oldest will be taken from you. Your future will undergo a DNA test. If he proves to be your husband's son, he will be in custody of your husband, and you will be permitted visiting hours." The man replied cooly. "If not, he will be taken completely from your life, just like your daughter. And, of course, you will be executed."

Everyone sat in silence. Mommy was still sniffing softly.

"Well, there is no reason to delay. Ganjou-san, take her to her room and have her pack a bag. Zurui-san, take the girl to her room and have her do the same."

"Hai!" they said, Ganjou whisking my mom upstairs.

"Ai-hime?" the lady said, extending her hand to where I was sitting. "Do you want to show me your room?"

I nodded, grabbed her finger, and led her upstairs to my room.


	2. Chapter 1

**OH MY NYX! So I'm here and I'm going to tell you all a little story about stuff and such…**

"What are the major differences between Normalers and Otaku?" the history teacher asked. She was short and plump. Her skin had a pinkish tint and a pig like nose.

A boy with weasel ears raised his hand. A few boys with animal features snickered around him.

The teacher called on him.

"Well Normalers are pointless and boring, where we are omnipotent."

_I feel as though I should clear a few things up for you. Otaku, Normalers, and In-humans are all descendants of a single species. There are many differences between the species, and one of them is the Normalers' extreme mundaneness. Both Otaku and In-humans possess animal spirits. Otaku have summoning abilities and have the shortest life span of the three. In-humans have great physical and mental abilities and live the longest. Normalers do kind of suck in almost every aspect. Anyway, Otaku rule our world through a monarchy and the In-humans serve us, well the monarchy. From what I hear the females of the Normaler tribe sleep around, and I have no idea what the males do._

"Itachi-kun!" the teacher yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot that I might upset the half breed."

_That half breed he's talking about is me. Yep, I'm a bastard child of a Normaler ho and some Otaku. I've lived in this Otaku village on the edge of the boundaries between the Normalers and us._

"Itachi! That's it! I'll talk to you outside the classroom!"

The boy left room with a smug grin, the teacher followed.

A tall girl immediately walked over to my desk. She had her blond hair up in a pony tail, so her tuffs of feathers were showing. Her wings were folded on her back.

"Purebloods."

_This is my best friend Hinata. She's a member of a pureblood family so that makes her statement ironic._

"Ai? Are you okay?" she asked. "Did he upset you! I'm going to put him in a world of hurt!"

"Shh! I'm narrating!" I replied.

"What?"

_Anyway. I love Hinata, I really do, but she fails at school, not life, school. The only class she could pass on her own is summoning. It's actually a simple story of how I met Hinata, which I may tell at other time, but I really should get back to participating in this story and not narrating it._

Both the teacher and the boy walked back in and Hinata retreated back to her seat. Butaa-sensei continued with her lesson and didn't ask for any more volunteers to answer questions.

_Well, since quoting her directly would take up both of our precious times I am going to some up today's lesson and some details that will make it make sense to all of you Normalers reading this. A war happened about a century and a half ago between the In-humans and Normalers. The War of Grapevines was the one that set today's politics in motion. No one is really sure why it started; I personally believe that a Normaler slept with a high ranking official. Since the In-humans had a small population they asked for the help of the Otaku. After the war, where the Normalers lost, the leader of the In-humans declared the Otaku Monarchy the rulers of all three races. So there's a history lesson, do with it what you will. I personally am I going to put it my brain with all of my other history nerd knowledge and start paying attention to Hinata._

"They're just so infuriating!" Hinata said as she ripped open her locker.

"Purebloods? Hinata that's a little weird. Hating yourself is a little weird," I told her sarcastically. "I suggest seeing the counselor."

"No! Where have you been?" Hinata shoved her books roughly into her backpack. "I'm talking about the evil that are males!"

"What? Since when do you hate guys? I myself prefer them."

"That damned rat won't stop asking me out! He says I should 'stop hanging out with watered down trash and make more purebloods with him.' That creep!"

"So it's about a specific boy. Just ignore him, maybe he'll disappear."

"My love! How about we get together this weekend and talk about our future," Itachi leaned on the lockers next to her's.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered.

"I think the devil would be more pleasant. I'm sorry, but I thought we already went over that I don't like yuri," Hinata said before slamming her locker and walking away with me by her side. A few of his friends laughed but stopped when he glared at them.

"Are you calling me a girl?"

"No, she's calling you a rat," I replied over my shoulder.

"How dare you talk to me like that you damned half-breed! You don't even have any visible animal parts!" There it was, the sound of a scroll being unrolled. Next came the smell of blood and the sound of fiction characters created years before becoming solid.

Hinata and I turned and stared at the sparkly skinned yellow eyed excuse for a vampire. We exchanged a glance and doubled over laughing, but the Cullen was not so harmless in the hands of a pissed Otaku.


	3. Chapter 2

"Oh, I'm so scared of a Cullen!" Hinata said when she finally stopped laughing.

"What is he going to do, sparkle us to death?" I asked.

"Edward, teach them a lesson," Itachi ordered the monster.

As the summoned vampire walked toward us we started getting scared. I looked over at Hinata and knew automatically that she had forgotten her family scroll at home that day. Thankfully at the last second Maka and Soul appeared in front of the gold eyed and immobile-haired vampire.

"What the hell do you think you children are doing?" the principal of the school asked. He was the one who summoned the meister and weapon. He had ram horns and a bad attitude.

"They-"

"Itachi, if you say another word I'll cut off your damned tail. I want you in my office. Hinata and Ai, I want a three page report of why you will not stoop to an idiot's level."

We nodded sadly at him and scurried off to our last class of the day. Our rooms were next to each other. Mine was remedial summoning and her's was advanced. As a half Otaku, my summoning powers weren't as powerful as my class mates, but with Hinata's tutoring after school I managed to get through.

Many of my classmates weren't purebloods, but they had a higher concentration of Otaku than I did. Others were from pureblood families, but runts of the litter. I stared blankly at our teacher who ranted about the proper method for generic summoning. Occasionally I glanced up at the clock and waited impatiently to ask Hinata if she had any plans, or if I had to go back to the orphanage tonight.

"Finally someone interesting!" I said as I grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her to my locker. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Nothing, Dad's bringing around another group of potential husbands. He's determined to get me married off the second I'm out of school!"

_There was a plus to only being half-Otaku; I didn't have to be subjugated by arranged marriages. Purebloods were forever trying to marry off their daughters, probably in hopes of not having half-normaler bastard grandchildren. But really, it's the boys they should worry about._

I sighed. "Another lonely night in the orphanage."

_I'm technically not an orphan but that is what I'm considered. I'm positive that my father is out there somewhere, not knowing of my existence._

"I'm sorry, I'll at least walk home with you."

"No, I don't want you to get in trouble. I know your mother hates me, and your dad looks at me like a science experiment."

"Mom doesn't hate you, she just doesn't understand why I hang out with you. To quote her: 'If I would have been caught with anything less than a pureblood when I was a girl I would have never forgave myself, not to mention what my parents would have said.'" She mocked her mother's voice perfectly.

I laughed.

"No amount of deterrent will stop me in my quest for your hand, Hinata!" Itachi said as he passed us.

We shared a glance and said our goodbyes before parting.

I watched the ground as I walked down the sidewalk, past the large manors of the Otaku nobles. Their family seals were prominate on the gates. I continued walking past all of the smaller houses of common class of Otaku.

Then I was home; near the edge of town; bordering the In-human territory. I looked up at the once beautiful manor, now orphanage for us half-breeds, bastard children. Little kids without any animal features decorated the lawn as they played together. Our care taker was on the porch, looking down on them. She saw me and smiled, indicating to follow her inside.

I ran past her, heading for my room. She yelled at me but I was already up the stairs, heading for the next flight.

The door had sign with the names of my two old roommates, a pair of monkey twins with a weird inclination that I didn't exist. They both had moved out and secured jobs and a place in society. I ripped it down and opened the door with a sigh, causing a loud squeak.

I sat my bookbag down next to my bed and looked over at the other set of bunk beds. Ellie, a little cat girl in grade school was laying on the bottom bunk. She had been on my top bunk until the twins vacated this one. I covered her up and went back down stairs to talk to Harriet.

She stood by her office door tapping her foot. She sneered at me with her red eyes. Her teeth were sharp and fierce. Her skin tan, hair gray and back in a bun. Wolf ears sprouted from her head. She was a pureblood, but didn't see us halfbreeds as anything to fear or hate.

"Now, about your room." She started as sat behind her desk.

" A new roommate, great, maybe this one will like me."

"Now Ai! You know that Monn and Kei didn't hate you, they just loved themselves."

"Well, about my roommate?"

"Right, he's about your age and he's normal born, but he is definitely an Otaku. It was originally thought that he was hlaf-In-human, but he has summoning abilities."

"Sounds like a freak of nature to me. What is she like? Wait did you say he?"

"Yes I did."

"Can't you put him somewhere else?"

"I would if we had room, but already have little kids sleeping in hammocks out of necessity. The In-human orphanage was not happy to loose a kid to our orphanage, but they needed to give him up. His name is Amond, and he'll be here later tonight, so if you could move the stuff off one of the two top bunks please?"

I nodded and walked back up to my room. I decided to move the crap off my top bunk, so I wouldn't have to wake Ellie. Geesh, I had a lot of stuff.

_Apparently my Dad was someone important because Harriet got more money for me than half of the rugrats down on the lawn combined. She insisted on giving it to me, but I always aive it back to her to feed the damned kids, since she could barely do that. The Normalers were getting more whorish by the day. Ew and I was loosing all my extra storage space to a guy! A guy bunking with me!_

"Ai-nee! Watcha doin?" Ellie asked as she wiped the dust from her eyes.

"We're getting a new room mate so I need to clear off my top bunk for him," I replied in a half condisending tone of voice, dispite my sincere smile.

"A boy? Why don't you guys just share a bunk so you guys can have sex?"

I applied my face to my hand, in what is mopre commonally referred to as a "facepalm." _It makes one wonder what is being taught in elementary schools today._

I didn't reply as she climbed into the hole on the bunk and hand me my stuff.

"Where's Hinata-nee? Didn't she want to hang out today?"

"Her parents wouldn't let her come and visit today."

"Who needs parents?"

"I personally like my mom!" A voice said from the door. She had short dark hair and yellow eyes. She had her mother's wolf features.

"Hey Maria," I replied. "Just off work?"

"You know me, if anything happens I'm there! So clearing out for your new roommate?"

I nodded in reply and continued vacating my top bunk of my worthless junk.


End file.
